


Father's Day

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Abby makes a startling discovery running DNA profiles.****“We aren’t floating a 22 year old boy for something his mother decided when he was six!” Marcus roared at the council.   He couldn’t believe they were debating this.   The boy had had no say in what his mother did, he did the best he could with the circumstances and he certainly couldn’t have been expected to turn his mother in.“Careful, Marcus, people might think you have a heart.” Abby told him, they may be co-council members, but she really didn’t like the man.“We’ll put it to a vote,” Jaha told them.   Abby was shocked when it was unanimious.   “OK, we’ll spare Mr. Blake.”





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, everything I know about DNA profiles I learned from NCIS or CSI. I'm convinced Kane is Bellamy's father and nothing anyone says will convince me otherwise, JROTH!

“We aren’t floating a 22 year old boy for something his mother decided when he was six!” Marcus roared at the council. He couldn’t believe they were debating this. The boy had had no say in what his mother did, he did the best he could with the circumstances and he certainly couldn’t have been expected to turn his mother in.

“Careful, Marcus, people might think you have a heart.” Abby told him, they may be co-council members, but she really didn’t like the man.

“We’ll put it to a vote,” Jaha told them. Abby was shocked when it was unanimious. “OK, we’ll spare Mr. Blake.”

****

 

Abby sat in front of her computer, stunned beyond belief. With Eden settled, things were calmer around them. Octavia was taken care of, those who had spent 6 years in the bunker were healing. Clarke and Bellamy had resumed their natural place as leaders of the rag tag crew of survivors. Grounder, sky person, spacekru, they were all working together to form some kind of civilzation around them.

One of the things that was forefront in everyone’s mind was repopulation, Abby and Jackson had taken on a project to catalog everyone’s DNA to test for genetic anamolies that may be passed to children. It wasn’t something she relished doing, in fact Clarke had fought her on it, but ultimately Bellamy was able to convince her that maybe it wasn’t a step in the wrong direction.

“They did it on the Ark,” Abby had told them. “We used them to track down criminals.” Bellamy was easier to convince, and Abby wondered if maybe he had an ulterior motive.

However, what she was seeing in front of her was unbelievable. “Jackson, go get Clarke, Kane and Bellamy.” Jackson gave her a quizzical look but as always did whatever Dr. Griffin wanted him to do.

A few minutes later, Kane walked in. “You wanted to see me?” he asked her. 

“Yes we are waiting on Bellamy and Clarke to get here first.” One of the things her time on earth, and even her time in the Ark had taught her was the secrets hurt, and she wasn’t having any more of this one. At least she thought it was a secret. She couldn’t imagine a world where anyone else knew about this.

“Uh, you might be waiting a few more minutes for that, I, uh, knocked on her door but she wasn’t there.” Jackson looked from Kane to Abby and then to the floor. “So, then I went to his door and well…”

“Jackson, you aren’t the first person who has figured that out.” Abby told him, that was another secret that was going to come out today. Not that it was much of a secret to begin with, they weren’t exactly being subtle, the stolen looks, how everyone knew if you couldn’t find one go look in the others quarters.

“Well, she said they would be here in a minute.”

A few minutes later Abby glanced up as first Clarke, then Bellamy walked in the door. Both looking like they wanted to be somewhere else.

“Mom, this had better be good, Bellamy and I were discussing something very important.” Clarke looked over at Bellamy as his face turned red and he turned from the group giving off a very fake cough.  
Jackson spoke up first, he didn’t know what this was all about just what his part in it had to be. “So, these are the DNA profiles we have been taking in the past few weeks.” He punched up the first slide.

“I don’t expect you guys to be able to read this, but trust me when I tell you what these readings mean. This, is a DNA profile of mother and daughter, you can see the shared DNA in red.” She was showing a page that was obviously her and Clarke.

“OK,” Kane said staring at Abby. Bellamy looked over at Clarke with a wondering look in his eye.

“This is a DNA profile of brother and sister who share the same mother.” Jackson clicked over to the next slide.

“Me and O.” Bellamy that time.

“Yes, and this is a DNA profile of father and son,” Abby said as Jackson clicked to the next slide.

“David and Nathan?” Kane asked, though that wasn’t possible 

“No,” Abby shook her head. “These are recent DNA tests, not ones from the Ark. I found this by accident cycling through different profiles looking for different matches.

“Mom, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying there is a father and son in this camp that we didn’t know about earlier,” she looked right at Kane as she said it.

“So, it’s probably just random Grounders,” Bellamy told her.

“No, these are elevated radiation levels from being in space. Besides, I know who they belong to.” Abby was still glaring at Kane, his face was stone, maybe he didn’t know.

“Marcus, say something,” she begged. “Did you know?”

“No,” he shook his head looking straight ahead at Abby. She guessed he was afraid to look at Bellamy. Who still looked like he had no idea what was going on. Bellamy had always been the easiest person to read anyway, like Abby he was the heart of the operation.

“We aren’t going to float a 22 year old kid for something his mother decided when he was 6. That is what you said at the council meeting, you stood there for 15 minutes arguing not to float Bellamy after we found Octavia. You had never fought for anyone not to be floated, ever. The law is the law, it was what you always said.”

“Abby, you have to believe me I didn’t know.” Abby and Kane were in each others faces fighting. 

“You had to have known, Marcus, it was a small ship, you never asked her?”

“Once when I realized she was pregnant, once again when y--” he tried to turn to Bellamy but found that he couldn’t do it, “he was five. And once more before she was floated. She always told me no.”

Marcus finally turned to look at Bellamy, but he still had that stone look on his face. Abby thought maybe he was about to snap.

“That was because she loved you. She told me once when I was about 8 that her and my father were from two different worlds and that no person from Alpha station would ever be able to settle down with a seamstress, so it was easier to do it on her own than with a man who would only marry her to make things right. So she never told you.”

“You knew?” Marcus asked.

“That it was you, no.” Bellamy spun then, grabbing Marcus by his jacket. “I’m only going to ask you one question, one time, if you answer me and don’t lie, I won’t beat you to a pulp.”

“Bellamy, don’t.” Clarke said, reaching out to grab Bellamy’s arm. 

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Marcus told her, remembering a time so long ago when Bellamy had called him off when Octavia beat the crap out of him.

“Are you O’s father, too?”

“No,” Marcus answered and Abby nodded her head in agreement.

“We ran a DNA test on Octavia after we found her. Her father had died 5 years earlier.”

“Probably would have floated him too,” Bellamy barked out, releasing Marcus back to the ground. He turned and stormed out of the room, Clarke hot on his heels.

“Abby you have to believe me, I didn’t know. We were young and stupid and I cared about her. If she would have told me things would have been different.”

 

“Not really, the ark still would have ran out of air. We still would have sent the 100 to the ground, only Bellamy wouldn’t have been with them. Now I know where all the parts of him that make him invaluable down here came from, they came from you.”

“No, that came from his mother. I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Hey, it will be okay. I did it this way to get it all in the open, no secrets going forward.” She pressed a kiss to his temple and wrapped her hands around his face.

****  
“Damnit,” Bellamy was kicking things in his tent. He could feel Clarke come up behind him, reach out a tentative hand to place on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s me.” He didn’t turn around but he placed his hand on her on his shoulder. “I’m not going to tell you I know how you’re feeling but you need to let me help.”

He turned around then, taking her in his arms and burying his head in her hair. “I’ll try.” He kissed her then, soft and gentle running his hands through her hair and down her back. She leaned into him, and he hoped maybe they could pick up where they were before Jackson had come to ruin his day. He broke the kiss and shook his head. He was going to try and not ruin this. He had a chance for something he had forgotten he wanted. To know his father.

“Can I come in?” Marcus stood just outside the tent waiting for his cue to enter. Clarke stepped out of his arms and spun to stand beside him, a united front.

“Yeah,” Bellamy answered.

Marcus stepped into the tent and looked at Bellamy, he was sure the older man didn’t know what to say, so he started.

 

“I’m not going to say this is going to be easy, I hated my father when I was young. I didn’t want to hear my mother’s reasoning. But, I have always respected you, Marcus, and I believe you when you say you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t, and Bellamy, I loved her too. If she had told me it would have worked.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have had O.” Even if she was crazy, she was still his little sister.

Marcus held out his hand to Bellamy in a handshake, but Bellamy took it and let Marcus hug him instead.

It only lasted a minute, and then Bellamy realized Abby was hanging back, just outside the tent.

“So, were they really going to float me, too?” Bellamy asked them, this was information he hadn’t heard before.

“Yes, Marcus practically begged us to vote against it. It was the only time Marcus and I ever agreed on anything at a council meeting.” Abby told him, suprised that he didn’t look more upset about it. What she didn’t know was that he had assumed he was going to get floated.

“And,” Abby contiuned looking from Clarke to Bellamy and then back to Clarke. “You know you two aren’t hiding anything, right?”

“Yeah, it’s the biggest open secret around,” Kane told them.

“We aren’t hding anything, Madi knows, we just don’t want to share it with everyone else yet.” Clarke told them as she took Bellamy’s hand. “Give the world time to settle around us.”

****

Marcus had told her once that the youth had inherited the earth and seeing Bellamy’s mature reaction to this news, maybe they would all not just live, but survive.


End file.
